Lance Vance
Victor Vance (brat) Pete Vance (brat) Enid Vance (ciotka) | pojazdy = biały Infernus, Maverick (VC i VCS), Stallion (VC), Biker Angel (VCS) | biznes = handel narkotykami | głos = Philip Michael Thomas | związki = Tommy Vercetti, Ken Rosenberg, Armando Mendez, Bryan Forbes }} Lance T. Vance (ur.1958, zm. 1986 w Vice City) – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City i Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (deuteragonista). Syn Janet Vance oraz brat Pete'a i Victora, któremu pomagał w interesach od 1984 roku. Pomimo dobrych chęci, zazwyczaj powodował kłopoty. Przez niego Victor i on sam mieli na pieńku z braćmi Mendez i Bryanem Forbesem. W 1986 roku Lance handlował narkotykami ze swoim bratem, Victorem. Lance pilotował helikopter, a Victor dokonywał transakcji. Bracia Vance mieli sprzedać kokainę Sonny'emu Forelliemu. Forelli wysłał prawnika Kena Rosenberga i trzech innych ludzi, włączając Tommy'ego Vercettiego, aby dokończyli transakcję. Jednak gdy tylko transakcja została zakończona, nieproszeni goście zastrzelili dwóch ludzi Forelliego i Victora Vance'a. Lance był przez cały czas trwania transakcji w helikopterze, więc zdążył szybko odlecieć. Natomiast Vercetti cudem uniknął gradu kul i wskoczył do samochodu, w którym był Rosenberg, po czym szybko uciekli. Zasadzka ta okazała się być dziełem Ricardo Diaza, dla którego Lance i Victor pracowali dwa lata wcześniej. Lance spotyka Tommy'ego zaraz po tym, jak ten zamordował kucharza i mordercę na zamówienie imieniem Leo. Lance pomógł wtedy uciec Tommy'emu od popleczników Leo. Lance przez cały czas wydaje się być przyjacielem Tommy'ego, jednakże Lance poczuł się urażony tym, że Tommy ma lepszą pozycję i zgarnia większą część pieniędzy z dochodów, co doprowadza go do zdrady w ostatniej misji z głównego wątku fabularnego w grze. Poza tym nie umiał znieść, kiedy był przez Victora i Tommy'ego traktowany jak dzieciak. Ken Rosenberg ponoć nigdy nie lubił Lance'a - uważał go za egocentryka i neurotyka. Ostatecznie ginie z rąk Tommy'ego w jego willi. Ciekawostki *PC World umieścił Lance'a na 17. miejscu najbardziej diabolicznych przeciwników w grach komputerowych. *Lance w GTA Vice City Stories prawdopodobnie był uzależniony od kokainy. *Istnieje prawdopobieństwo, że Lance i jego brat Pete są bliźniakami (Pete też urodził się w roku 1958). *Mimo iż w GTA Vice City jest jedną z najważniejszych osób w grze to nigdy nie jest naszym pracodawcą. Występowanie w misjach Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Jive Drive (pracodawca) * The Audition (pracodawca) * Money for Nothing * Caught as an Act (pracodawca) * Leap and Bound * The Bum Deal * Snitch Hitch (pracodawca) * From Zero to Hero (pracodawca) * Brawn of the Dead (pracodawca) * Blitzkrieg (pracodawca) * The Mugshot Longshot * Turn on, Tune in, Bug out (pracodawca) * Taking the Fall (pracodawca) * White Lies (pracodawca) * Where it Hurts Most (pracodawca) * Steal the Deal * Burning Bridges * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (pracodawca) * Lost and Found (pracodawca) * Light my Pyre (pracodawca) * Last Stand 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ' * Na początku... * Ciemna uliczka * Anioł stróż * Czas apokalipsy '86 * Popyt i podaż * Czekając na śmierć * Wymazanie * Wymuszenie * Awantura w barze * Gliniarnia * Kurier * Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół (śmierć) Galeria Plik:Lance Vance (VCS).jpg|Lance w roku 1984. Plik:Lance Vance (VCS - art).jpg|Artwork Lance'a z GTA Vice City Stories. Plik:Lance Vance (VC).jpg|Lance w roku 1986. Plik:Lance Vance (VC - art).jpg|Artwork Lance'a z GTA Vice City. Kategoria:Antagoniści de:Lance Vance en:Lance Vance es:Lance Vance fi:Lance Vance fr:Lance Vance nl:Lance Vance pt:Lance Vance